


The Moment

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Out here in the wasteland, you're never promised the next moment. You have to make the most of the one you're in, and Violet aims to do just that.





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 12: Lingerie

“A quiet night in?” I suggested, giving the ghoul mayor a peck on his scarred cheek.

He chuckled. “Depends on what you mean by ‘quiet’, sunshine.”

I threw my head back and laughed. Leave it to John to immediately make a dirty insinuation. “I mean no mission hanging over our heads, no jobs that need to be done. Just grab some food, get in, and lock the doors until tomorrow.”

John slung his arm around my shoulders as he replied, “Sounds like a good idea to me. After all we’ve been doing lately, I’d say we deserve an evening to ourselves.”

Ordinarily, someone like John would have been stopped at the gates of Diamond City and turned away without another thought. Since he accompanied me, however, the guards just gave me a wary glance and nodded me on through. I’d been developing a rapport for myself out here in the wasteland, and those that didn’t consider me a friend tended to fear me. It was so dissonant from my life before the bombs, but in this world it was a good thing. And if all it was good for was getting my boyfriend into the large settlement where I lived, well, fuck it, it was well worth the hurried glances and whispers that seemed to follow me wherever I went.

We made just a couple of quick stops to unload unneeded gear and grab up something to eat. After that, as promised, we closed ourselves in Home Plate and I breathed a sigh of relief as I deposited my pack near my bed. John had already plopped himself out on the couch, feet up on the makeshift coffee table as he spread his arms and commented, “Home sweet fuckin’ home.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” We dug into our meal with gusto, eager to just finish up and enjoy the night. I was pretty damn sure John had his own ideas of where tonight might go, but I had a little surprise up my sleeve that he didn’t know about. I hadn’t pulled it out on him before, but knowing him, he was going to love it. John sped through his dinner likely wanting to get to desert, and while I did as well, I hurried because I could barely wait to pull out this surprise for him. After we finished and sat back a few minutes to bullshit and let it start to digest, he pulled me close for a kiss and asked, “So, whadya say to another course?”

_Predictable, as always_. Biting my lip, I replied, “Sure, just gimme a sec.”

He nodded and motioned with his hand. “Take your time, sunshine, we’ll be here all night.”

Ducking into the alcove where my bed sat, I dug into my pack and near the bottom I found what I wanted. It seemed impossible that anything from my previous life had survived, but somehow this had. Pulling it out, I mused how I had originally bought the sheer negligee, thong, and silk robe – all as deeply purple as my name – for someone else entirely. The pang of losing Nate still stung at times, and when reminded of my past, it seemed doubly so. But he was indeed dead, and while I was doing everything I could to find Shaun, I couldn’t lose sight of myself in the meantime. And in that meantime, I needed good memories to attach to old things, not to replace them but to balance the bitter with the sweet. Healthy? I couldn’t even say. I had been a lawyer, not a psychologist. But this world was different than the one I left behind, and here it seemed that you did whatever helped you get through and survive. You lived in the moment because you didn’t know if you’d even get the next, and all I wanted was to put on something nice for my significant other, something I knew would turn us both on in equal measure.

And so I did.

After divesting myself of my road-weary clothes and slipping on the lingerie, I let my hair loose from its bun and brushed it out. John always particularly liked it when I let my hair down, liked to run his fingers through it, grab it, tug on it. And I certainly wasn’t averse to letting him. Ready for him, I set the brush back on the dresser and tied the robe closed at the front, not wanting to reveal everything immediately. As I rounded the corner, I saw he’d barely moved from his position on the couch, just enough to grab a canister of jet out of his nearby bag. He’d just taken a puff when his eyes flicked up and saw me leaning against the wall across from him. His scarred lips quirked upwards in a grin as he looked me up and down a few times before he said, “Hey there, sunshine. That pretty package for me?”

I bit my lip to suppress a giddy grin, pushing myself off of the wall and walking slowly toward him. “It always is, John.” Fingering the ends of the tie, I pulled the knot loose and opened the robe just as I stopped in front of him, revealing the sheer fabric underneath.

I hadn’t thought it possible for his eyes to get any darker than they were, but somehow they did, his fingers ghosting up the outside of my thighs. In a flash, he reached up and pulled me down onto his lap, straddling him, causing me to let out a surprised yelp. He chuckled, his voice dark and low as he commented, “Now ain’t this somethin’?” Leaning forward, he tongued a nipple through the fabric and I let out a shaky gasp, the combination of his warm appendage and the cloth something that sent shivers up my spine. I couldn’t suppress the whine that escaped as his teeth caught, squeezing his shoulders, silently begging him to do it again. That hazy, triumphant grin on his face, he repeated the action on the other breast, and this time my hips bucked against him of their own accord, brushing against the growing hardness in his own trousers. He growled, grinding back against me, a look of satisfaction crossing his face as I whimpered, my clit catching just right. Pulling me down for an intense kiss, one of his hands slipped between us and started rubbing on my clit directly through the satin thong. I moaned into his mouth, growing wetter by the second. I was sure he could feel it, but he didn’t move to do much more than what he already was. It was nigh frustrating as pleasure started to build but then plateaued, and with the way he held me I could only buck against his hand.

I was gasping when he finally released me from the kiss, and he licked a trail up my neck before he asked, “Want something, Sunshine?”

Whimpering, it took everything in me to get out, “John, I need you.”

Whether it was my words, the crack in my voice, or a combination, that seemed to spur him on to action as he flipped us, caging me in as he hovered over me on the couch, his fingers working his dick out of his pants and then pushing my underwear aside before he thrust home. My back arched as fucked me hard but slow, his fingers tangling in my hair before bestowing me with a bruising kiss.

Pulling away, he watched me for a moment before he commented, “Now ain’t this a sight. So pretty, and all I wanna do is just leave you _wrecked_.”

“Please,” I murmured, eyes slitting as he thrust just right, my hips tilting so he could keep at it.

Chuckling, he nipped at my ear before he replied, “I think I can handle that.”

And he kept his word, too. My inner muscles spasmed and clenched as I came around him, my head thrown back in pleasure. He didn’t let up, didn’t relent, and when the waves of orgasm started to subside, he pulled out of me, flipped me over, and kept going. Pulling off my robe, he let me bury my face in the sofa only for a little while before he pulled me up so he could hold me flush with his body. He must have taken that pause to divest himself of his shirt and coat because I could feel his heated skin through the thin fabric. Reaching up, I ran my fingers over his bald head, feeling the grooves from his scars, lost in the sensations he was filling me with. His pace was faster now, but no less hard, and I keened and whined as my head lolled on his shoulder. He took the opportunity to attack my sensitive neck, leaving a trail of kisses and licks and nips from jaw to nape. His fingers were left no less busy, as one tangled in my hair and the other reached down to rub at my clit, directly this time instead of muffling the sensations with material. I trembled as I started to reach another peak, and I could feel his growl rumble through his chest. “You gonna come for me again, Sunshine?” His teeth caught my lobe. “I can tell. You’re already shaking for me. Just go ahead, let it go. That’s it … _come_.”

The combination of his cock, his fingers, his movements, and his voice all served to push me over the edge simultaneously, and I cried out at the second following so close on the heels of the first, no less intense than its predecessor. Everything in me seemed to seize for just a moment, and I was hit with the sensation that I could hardly breathe until it passed.

“_Yes_,” John hissed behind me as he fucked me through it again, not relenting until a few minutes later when he spilled inside me himself.

It took a little while to come down from that particular high, John withdrawing and fetching a cloth for clean up before we settled back down onto the couch, myself nestled in his lap as he stroked my hair. I nuzzled into his warm chest, happy and content in this moment. Even though I knew that feeling wouldn’t last, knew there was always something around the corner, I was determined to enjoy these moments for all they were worth, because out here you didn’t get many. Sure, shacking up with a druggie mayor maybe wasn’t everybody’s idea of happiness, but for now it was mine, and screw what anyone else thought.


End file.
